Green Hot Romance
by RoseHedgehog91
Summary: Sonic's little sister has the hots for Scourge! Will Sonic stop her from having her heart broken by the planet's biggest player?
1. Chapter 1

**Green Hot Romance**

**Sonic's little sister starts to fall for Scourge. Will he stop her from getting hurt in time or will it be too late? Ps, I'm making a cool cartoon series about Sonic having a little sister. R&R!**

**CHAPTER 1**

Sonic wakes up from his sleep and walks to his little sister, Sarah's, room. She's still asleep but Sonic tries to wake her up.

"Sarah, wake up."

"Sonic, let me sleep. It's Saturday. The day I can sleep as long as I want to. So go back to bed." Sarah said sleepily.

"Come on, Sarah. I have a whole day planned for us."

"Like what?"

"I'll tell you if you get up and get ready."

"If you won't tell me what it is, then I'm going back to sleep."

She drifts back to sleep and covers her head with her blanket. Sonic thinks of a way to wake her up and gets an idea.

"Come on, Sarah. Last time I'll say this. Wake up and get dressed."

"Leave me alone, Sonic. Go away."

"Fine. If you won't wake up, you leave me no choice."

Sonic gets on the bed, snakes his hands under the blanket, starts to wiggle his fingers, and tickle Sarah's body.

"Hahahaha! Sonic, stop it! Cut it out! Please!"

"Will you get up now?"

"Yes! Okay, okay! Just stop! Hahahahahaha!"

Sonic stops and Sarah gets up from her bed and hits Sonic with a pillow. She laughs and runs from her bed to her bathroom to take a shower. She makes sure to lock the door, so Sonic won't try to take her towel as a prank like the one he did on her birthday last year. She washes up and changes into a blue blouse and a pair of skinny jeans that showed off her long legs. Sonic was downstairs waiting for Sarah, tapping his foot impatiently and had his arms crossed in front of his chest. Then, Sarah started to come down the stairs and grabs her purse from the closet.

"Alright, Sonic. Let's go. What are we going to do today?"

"I'm taking you out to lunch, a little shopping, and you'll have a great surprise."

"Really? Thanks, Sonic. You're the best brother ever. What's the other surprise?"

"You'll find out soon."

Sonic held Sarah bridal style and ran to the mall. When they started to walk around, boys were staring at Sarah. Sonic always hated that boys were drooling over his little sister and did anything to protect her from getting her heart broken. He would even follow her on her dates sometimes to protect her. Sarah kept passing by boys who would pose for her to show they were tough enough for her and fail to try and flirt with her. Some were even following her to get her attention. She entered the nearest clothing store dragging Sonic with her to escape them. She knew boys wouldn't enter a girls' clothing store unless they were forced to. She decides to do some shopping while she was there and finds some beautiful clothes. She tries on a few dresses and heads to the checkout. She reaches for her wallet but Sonic stops her from paying.

"I got this. Here you go.", he said handing the cashier the money.

Before leaving the store, Sarah pops back into the dressing room to change into a strapless sparkly pink dress that was at knee-length. When the two hedgehogs left the store, more boys drooled over Sarah.

"I don't understand why boys are all over you, Sarah. It really gets on my nerves that they do stuff like that."

"I can't help that I'm pretty. I guess I'm catnip for boys. I'm boy-nip."

When she finishes talking to Sonic, she bumps into a tall hedgehog that looked like Sonic but had green fur and blue eyes with scars on his chest and wearing a black jacket, blue jeans, green boots, and red shades perched on his head. (You should know who that is.)

"I'm sorry. I didn't see where I was going."

"It's mainly my fault. I got distracted by your amazing beauty."

Sarah blushes and giggles at that compliment as the hedgehog holds her hand. Sonic sees this and takes Sarah away from him.

"Stay away from her, Scourge. She doesn't want to be with you."

"On the contrary, Sonic. I would like to get to know Scourge. Is that right?"

"You got it right. You heard her, Sonic. She wants to get to know me."

Sonic lets go of Sarah and she begins to walk towards Scourge. Before she could reach him, she stopped by Sonic again.

"Are you sure about this, Sarah? This guy can't be trusted. You want to know how I know him? He's my evil twin. He impersonated me to ruin my reputation. He even tried to kill me! Twice! You don't want to hang out with him."

Sarah thinks for a moment and looks at Scourge. He walks up to him and slaps him hard across the face.

"I don't want to see you again. Anyone that tries to hurt my big brother is my enemy. Stay away from me. Come on, Sonic. We're out of here."

She walks with Sonic but looks back at Scourge, still rubbing his face from the slap, and motions him to look at her.

"Call me.", she whispers and winks at the hedgehog with a smile of satisfaction on his face.

"Hook, line, and sinker. Looks like I have a new girl to trick into trouble, and turn her against Sonic."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Sonic brings Sarah to her favorite restaurant for lunch, but it's packed with people.

"Oh, man. It's packed. How are we going to get a table?"

"I have a way to get us a table. Excuse me, can we have a table for two, please? For Sonic the hedgehog."

"Of course. Right this way, please."

"I told you I have my ways."

"So, saying your name to people is your strategy to get what you want? Pretty impressive."

They get a great table near the windows and are handed menus.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about your evil twin. Thankfully, you told me about him. I would've regretted going out with him.", she lied through her teeth.

"I know. He may look like a cool hero on the outside, but he's really evil and devious on the inside. I should know."

Just as the waiter was taking their order, Scourge spies on them from a different table. He watches Sarah like a hawk and finds a way to get her to notice him. Then he does the easiest trick to steal her heart.

After a few minutes, a waiter bring Sarah a Shirley temple, heart shaped bread slices, and a small slice of chocolate cake with a heart outline out of chocolate sauce.

"Sorry, I didn't order this."

"These are compliments from that gentleman over there at that table."

The waiter points to Scourge who's waving flirtatiously at Sarah and smiling at her. Sarah smiles and waves back, but Sonic sees him and makes a fist with his right hand.

"Well, that was sweet of him. Tell him thank you very much. Well, maybe he's changed over the years."

"Are you serious? Scourge doesn't change. He's a worthless player that doesn't deserve to be alive. I'm going to deal with him. Stay here."

When he begins to walk towards Scourge with his hands in fists, Sarah grabs his arm before he get to the table.

"Sonic! Don't cause a scene. Think about it. How long has it been since you saw him?"

"About 2-3 years, but I still don't like him. He's evil and manipulative, and I don't trust him. He shouldn't be with you. He's going to break your heart, and I'm not going to let him do that."

"Come on, Sonic. People can change. Maybe he came to his senses and changed his personality. He's turning into a sweet person, and he likes me. We should give him a chance, please?", she begged her older brother and stared with puppy dog eyes and puppy dog pout.

Sonic felt his strong defenses crumbling as his little sister stared at him with her pleading eyes and started to give in.

"Okay, fine. We'll give one chance. If anything goes wrong, I will destroy him and make him feel pain."

"Not unless I say it's okay. I'm going to talk to him."

She leaves the table and walks towards Scourge. She sits with him and talks to him for a few minutes. Sonic watches them talk to be sure he won't try anything. She smiles and leaves the table, but Scourge gives her a little hug and kiss on the cheek. Sonic sees the whole thing and starts to gag and look a little angry. Sarah walks back to the table with a happy look on her face.

"What happened?"

"He told me that he's won't try anything to hurt you or me, and we're going out tonight."

"I thought we were going to hang out tonight. I had some stuff planned out for you. What about your surprise?"

"Can it wait until tomorrow? I want to get to know Scourge sooner than later."

"Okay, okay. I guess it can wait."

Sonic was disappointed that his little sister was bailing out on their plans to hang out with his worst enemy. He quietly ate his food with Sarah and they left the restaurant. He was still upset about Sarah going out with Scourge, but she was happy and that's all he cared about.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3  
**

After 2 hours of shopping, they began to walk home. They were walking towards the center of the mall and were passing the crown jewel of the mall: the crystal water fountain. This fountain was entirely made of Mobian crystal, the rarest crystal on the planet. The fountain is priceless and has the largest diamond in the center.

"Wow! That fountain is gorgeous! That must be worth a lot of money, what with it being made of all crystal and having a diamond in the center."

"Any evil villain would love to get their hands on that. Too bad I would have to stop them when they give it a try."

"You got that right. You always stop anybody doing something bad and save the day for everyone."

"You know it, and speaking of bad..."

Sonic scowled as Scourge walked towards them.

"Sonic, please, be nice. I don't want to cause problems, or get you into trouble."

"Sorry, I still don't trust him hanging out with you. You're too perfect, and he's too... Him!"

"Look, it'll be fine. He's going out with me because he wants to change his personality and fix his reputation. Just give him one chance, and keep a level head about this, okay?"

"All right, but I'm doing this for you. As long as you're happy, then I'll give him a chance."

"Good."

Then, Scourge wraps his arm around Sarah's waist, and kisses her lips, making sure Sonic would be watching them.

"Hey Sarah. Ready to hang out?"

"Yeah. So what do you want to do?"

"Why don't we go for a walk and catch a movie?" he said, flashing his trademark smile; making Sarah melt in his hands.

"Okay. Whatever you say.", she giggled as she wrapped herself around his arms.

The couple walk away and head towards the movie theater in the mall. Sonic was still pretty angry that Scourge was hanging out with his little sister, and wasn't sure if Scourge had really changed. He sits on the benches next to the fountain and wonders what Scourge is up to. He knew that Sarah was careful about choosing which guy would date her, but was always a hopeless romantic, and could fall under the spell of a sweet charmer. He wanted to make sure his sister won't have a broken heart and feel sad over some guy, so he was going to be direct with Scourge and ask him what he's up to.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

After the movie was done, Scourge and Sarah exited the movie theater arm in arm and headed towards the food court. Sonic was sitting near a chili dog stand and was eating 2 chili dogs. He sees them walk towards him, and gets up from his chair and walks in their direction.

"Hey, guys. How was the movie?"

"Pretty great. I'll be right back. I'm going to the bathroom.", Sarah said as she walked towards the nearby restrooms.

When Sarah was out of sight, Sonic scowled at Scourge, and glared at him.

"Okay, give me a reason. What do you want with my sister? It's not like you actually like her."

"Oh, calm down, Sonic. I don't like her for her. I like her because she's close to you. I figured that making her fall for me would be pretty fun. I would turn her against you, make her hate you and stand up for me, and I would convince her to pull off the best crime."

"What do you mean?"

"I would have her help me steal the crystal fountain in the center of the mall, since she would do anything to make me happy. Then I would bail on her and make her take the fall. No one would believe her and I would have completed ruining your life by taking the one thing that was so important in your life."

"I knew you were up to something. Well, you won't complete your plan until I tell her your true self."

"You can't. She won't believe you. She'll just think you're lying to keep her from dating me. Besides, it's your word against mine, and we both know she'll believe and stick by me. You can't stop me."

Scourge laughs evilly as he walks away from Sonic, towards his favorite clothing store. Sonic knew Scourge was right. Sarah would think Sonic would be lying about Scourge to keep her away from him. He didn't know what to do about this. He sat in a chair and sighed, wondering how Sarah will react to Scourge's plan. Little did both hedgehogs know that Sarah listened to the whole plan when she left the restroom.

She hid behind a corner and heard everything Scourge said. She started to cry because she felt so stupid for not listening to the one person she trusted the most. She fell right into Scourge's palm and was easily tricked by his charms into going out with him. Her sadness was then replaced by anger, and she knew the best plan to get her revenge. All she had to do was a little research and make some phone calls.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5  
**

Scourge was waiting for Sarah to meet him at the crystal fountain, and it was surrounded by lots of people. He figured that his plan will go all smoothly, and no one will get in his way. Sonic sat nearby waiting for Sarah to show up, knowing she'll go with Scourge. Sarah shows up wearing a blue one-shoulder dress and black strappy heels. Her hair was let loose and wavy at shoulder length. Many boys stared at her, and Scourge was going crazy for her.

"Sarah, you look beautiful! What's all this for?"

"Oh, this? I wear something like this when I'm getting ready to sing."

"Wait. Sing? But I wanted to tell you something important."

"Save it. I know about your little plan. I heard you said to my brother, and P.S., I did my research on you. I know everything about you now, so this song's for you. Hit it, boys!"

Music begins to play around the mall, and colorful lights begin to shine on the crystal fountain. Girls appear behind Sarah, and are previous girls that Scourge went out with. Scourge looks worried as Sarah's admirers stand behind him so he won't leave, and Sonic stands by Sarah as protection.

**(Sarah singing)**

_You had it all, the day you told me, told me you want me_

_I had it all, but let you fool me, fool me completely_

_Yeah, I was so stupid, to give you all my attention_

_Cause the way you played me exposed your true intention_

_One day, I'll have you begging on your knees for me_

_One day, I'll have you crawling like a centipede_

_You messed with me, and messed with her_

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_

_One day, you'll be begging on your knees _

Sarah snaps her fingers, and her admirers grab Scourge and strap his arms and legs to a wheel, facing Sarah and the other girls.

_So watch your back, cause you don't know when or where I could get you_

_I set the trap, and when I'm done, then you'll know why I've been through _

Three girls stand in front of the wheel with compound bows and arrows. Evil smirks wrap around their faces and they get their arrows ready. Scourge has a worried look on his face as Sarah pressed a button on a remote in her hand, and the wheel began to turn.

_So, oh, mister player, do you feel like the man now?_

_And I bet you're nervous cause this song makes you freak out! _

The three girls in front of Scourge launch their arrows at him, but didn't hit his body. Scourge was sighing in relief, but more girls came with more arrows, and had smirks of evil happiness curled on their faces.

_One day, I'll have you begging on your knees for me!_

_One day, I'll have you crawling like a centipede._

_You messed with me, and messed with her. _

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve!_

_One day, you'll be begging on your knees for me!_

After that, Sarah presses a button on the remote releasing Scourge from his shackles, having him fall on the floor. When he tries to get up, Sonic ties a rope around Scourge's ankles and gives the end to Sarah. They begin to hang Scourge over a cage, with Scourge's ex-girlfriends, their current boyfriends, and Sarah's admirers in it.

They have angry looks on their faces and begin to crack their knuckles and make balls of fists, ready to beat up Scourge for being a jerk. Scourge starts to worry as Sarah and Sonic begin to tie the rope holding Scourge to a pole. Sonic runs to the cage, with a smile of pure happiness.

"Oh, this is going to be fun!", he thought, as he began to curl his hands into fists.

_I know I'm being bitter, but I'ma drag you under_

_Cause you just don't deserve happy ever after_

_For what you did to me, after you told me you never felt that way_

_It was only just a game! _

Sarah holds a pair of scissors in her hands, and an evil smile curls on her face. Scourge tries to reason with her, and make her stop, but she doesn't listen to him. She inches the scissors closer to the rope, and SNAP! Sarah cuts the rope and Scourge falls into the cage. He screams as he falls, and the top of the cage closes behind him.

Loud punches, kicks, and yelling are heard in the cage, and people see everyone in the cage crowd around the green hedgehog, taking out all their anger on him. He tries to escape from the endless beatings he was receiving, but whenever he tried, someone grabbed him and brought him back to the beating he deserved.

_(You had it all) One day!_

_One day, I'll have you begging on your knees for me!_

_One day, I'll have you crawling like_ _a centipede_

Soon after, Scourge crawls out of the cage, covered in bruises, and having blood spots all over his body. When he thought it would be all over for him, Sarah decided to take her revenge on him and drags him to a giant make-shift slingshot, places him in it, and begins to stretch it.

_You messed with me, and messed with her, so I'll make sure you get what you deserved!_

_One day, you'll be begging on your knees for me!  
_

After she said that line, Sarah sling shots Scourge out of the mall, and out of her life!

"Bye, bye, you worthless player!", she shouts.

Everyone cheers for her performance and her perfect revenge on Scourge. Sarah hugs Sonic with a smile on their faces and high-fives everyone that helped.

"Thanks for helping me, everyone! Sonic, I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you about Scourge. I should have trusted you in the first place."

"Look, it's okay. At least you made the right choice in the end, and you blast that jerk out of the mall in a sling-shot? What a great idea!"

"Thanks. So we still have the rest of the day before we can go home. What's the surprise you wanted to give me?"

"This was it. I set up a gig for you at the mall today, so everyone can hear your singing. Guess you did that on your own."

"Really? Oh, Sonic! You're the best brother ever! Thank you!"

Sarah squeezes Sonic in a loving hug, and kisses his face repeatedly. Sonic smiled and blushes, while trying to push his little sister off him.

"Sarah, everyone's looking at us!"

"Sorry! But hey, how about I sing us another song?"

Everyone cheered in agreement as Sarah stood on the fountain, and grabbed Sonic along with her.

"Now, this song goes out to the best brother a girl could ever have, Sonic the Hedgehog! Sonic, this is for you!"

Music starts to play, lights flash, and everyone starts to dance and move around.

**(Sarah singing)**  
_  
Take off at the speed of sound!_

Bright lights, colors all around

I'm running wild living fast and free

Got no regrets inside of me!

_Not looking back, not giving up_

Not letting go, I'll keep on running!

_I'm going to reach for the stars!_

_Although they look pretty far!_

_I'm going to find my own way!_

_Then take a chance, start today!_

The sky with stars so bright, the colors feel so right!

I

_never felt like this, I'll keep on running!_

The sky with stars so bright, the colors feel so right

_Just take my hand, We're going to reach for the stars tonight!_

Sonic then started to dance with Sarah on the fountain, grabbed a microphone, and started to sing too.

**(Sonic singing)**

_Wake up, living day by day._

_Do what I want, and I'll do it my way_

_The world is flying right below my feet_

_Got no regrets inside of me._

_Not looking back (Not looking back)_

_Not giving up (Not giving up)_

_Not letting go_

_I'll keep on running!_

_I'm going to reach for the stars_

_Although they look pretty far_

_I'm going to find my own way_

_And take a chance on today_

_The sky with stars so bright_

_The colors feel so right_

_I never felt like this_

_I'll keep on running!_

_The sky with stars so bright_

_The colors feel so right_

_Just take my hand_

_We're going to reach for the stars_

_Tonight!_

_Tonight..._

**(Sonic & Sarah singing)**

_I've got it in my sight._

_The colors feel so right._

_Got my feet off the ground_

_I'll keep on running!_

_Oh, I can feel it now._

_The colors all around_

_Just take my hand we're going to reach for the stars..._

_Just take a chance (Just take a chance)_

_We'll do it right again_

_(I'm going to reach for the stars)_

_Just take my hand (Just take my hand)_

_We'll take a chance tonight..._

_Reach for the stars Tonight!_

_Tonight..._

Everyone was cheering for the two hedgehogs as they waved to their fans and stepped off the fountain. Sonic and Sarah hugged each other, and Sonic held her bridal style, then the two siblings went home after having a pretty great Saturday.

* * *

I don't own the songs Beggin on your Knees and Reach for the stars, and the characters of the Sonic Team.


End file.
